Communication devices such as cellular or smart phones using wireless communications have become ubiquitous. Some phones available on the market today are capable of sending and receiving calls by way of a plurality of available wireless communications networks, such as a conventional cellular network (e.g., a radio network) and also a wireless internet network (e.g., a Wi-Fi network implementing IEEE 802.11 technology). In some situations, the radio network may provide a better quality of service (e.g., with regard to delay, jitter, packet loss, bandwidth, latency, etc.) than the Wi-Fi network. In other situations, however, the reverse may be true.
Existing technology may allow for the transfer of a call between networks based on the quality of service (QoS). For example, during a call, the quality of service being provided may be monitored. When the monitored quality of service falls below an acceptable threshold, the call may be transferred between access points on the same network and/or between networks in hopes of improving the quality of service.
Although the existing technology may be acceptable in some situations, it could also be problematic in other situations. For example, by the time that the existing technology determines that the quality of service of the network being used by the phone is low, the user may have already experienced problems (e.g., loss of data, delay, interruption, call drop, etc.) associated with quality.